


The Lost Planet

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Bottom Oh Sehun, ChanHun, M/M, Smut, Space AU, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Park Chanyeol; intergalactic man of mystery meets his destiny written amongst the stars.See: Rebel space pirate Park Chanyeol doesn't just stumble across the captivating alien Oh Sehun, the universe brings them together because Chanyeol has always been searching.





	The Lost Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome
> 
> This is pretty much porn with some plot, I'd say I left most of the plot in my head but some of it went into the story just because.
> 
> If you made it here, please enjoy :)
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I did edit but some may have slipped through as I wanted to post this right away.

 

“Welcome to Cloud 9” the android says after scanning Chanyeol to check his language preference. Stepping around the automated door bot Chanyeol walks further into the club as his senses begin soaking in the atmosphere. It doesn’t matter that most things here are artificial because the only thing he cares about here, is as real as it gets.

 

You see  _ Cloud 9  _ is one of the galaxies finest- and most ‘underground’- pleasure ships. Anything you desire or dream of they can provide. It was no dumb luck that Chanyeol had found this place drifting through the cosmos. It was a predetermined fate embedded deep in the very fabric of the universe. 

 

♃

 

Black boots maneuver through the main deck of the ship as he makes his way through the tables of seated patrons- the ones that seek the finest delicacies procured from every known corner of space. The room lighting is low but still enough to have the fancy glasses and silverware glinting in it’s shine. Almond eyes keep focused on the path ahead not interested in the displeasure of watching gaping orifices, tongues, teeth and slime as they devour whatever meal is placed in front of them. 

 

He reaches the curtained staircase that delves down into the lower decks of the ship and begins the descent. 

 

Reaching the exit he makes his way out across the next deck just as large and spacious as the previous, but instead of fine cuisine the beings here seek to gamble. The room is flooded with rich diplomats and foreign senators, corrupt politicians and few other things Chanyeol’s not sure he’s seen before. They all throw away their riches in mindless hopes of winning big. He makes haste to the next staircase before he can be yanked into a game of something he’ll probably lose.  _ Don’t need that happening again. _

 

And finally a deep almost hypnotizing sensation sweeps through his tall frame as he pulls back the plush velvet curtain revealing the staircase to his dreams. 

 

♃

 

This floor is unlike any of the others before or after it. It sinks it’s hazed claws into his mind and this is where he can lose himself, not that he goes that far. He has a purpose here.

 

Down here white wisps of smoke hover along the ceiling finding new home after leaving the mouths below. The music is a deep sound, with a heady bass and beat. It makes Chanyeol feel like he’s sunk deep into the black depths of the earth’s ocean. Lighting consists only of whatever neon signs and lights can fit hanging on the walls, the entire bar that functions as an aquarium which houses many species of bioluminescent creatures, and of course the stage lights. 

 

Chanyeol brushes past bodies until he takes up a stool at the bar. He’s still got time before the show.  _ Why not order a drink. _

 

Perched comfortably the man begins scanning the room leisurely, fairly familiar now he takes more interest in the other club goers lazing about the room at tables or on the velvet sofas placed about. 

 

A gentle voice tears him away from watching an attractive couple getting a little heated in the corner. 

 

“What can I get for you this evening captain?” the lovely ring of Junmyeon’s voice reaching his ears. 

 

“Tonight?” Chanyeol says with a falsely contemplative look on his face, “I think I’ll have a glass of absinthe.” He lifts the black wide-brimmed hat from its place on his head as he runs a hand through his red locks. 

 

The bartender complies placing the absinthe ice water fountain on the counter then turns to retrieve Chanyeol the other necessities. When he places the other items on the counter Chanyeol watches as he assembles the drink. When the crystal glass containing a cloudy liquid is placed in front of him he wraps tattooed fingers around it’s stem and tilts the glass to his lips- with a small  _ clink _ as it meets his lip ring- until he feels the cold liquid trickle down his throat. 

 

Once half finished his drink he makes his way to his favorite velvet arm chair by the stage. The show is about to begin now as more seats fill and eyes become trained on the stage.

 

When the stage lights focus and the music begins Chanyeol watches the exotic dancers capture the attention of the audience, including himself. But he's still anticipating what’s to come  _ afterwards.  _

 

♃

 

The performance finishes and the lights black out. The room settles into a slow fever over the beautiful bodies that just decorated the stage. Bodies shift and file about, leaving or moving to the bar or wherever else their heart desires. Not Chanyeol though. He gingerly peels himself away from the velvet cushioning and makes his way to the far side of the stage where the door man waits. 

 

Chanyeol’s pillowy lips fold into a disarming smile, “Good evening sir,” he flashes the board looking man his wad of cretix - space cash -  the man's eyes widen for a minute in recognition before he steps aside. Chanyeol follows yet another barely lit staircase down into the ship. 

He has yet to be in this area of the ship before. A sort of exibitionist lounge area is spread out before him and it breaks off into a couple hallways which he can only assume are the dancers quarters. 

 

There are of course already others here, others who paid to have  _ quality  _ time with the other worldly beings that lit up the stage. He thinks he spies a least three of the dancers each already with someone else pressed into furniture around the room. 

 

Lulling music plays from some unknown source, sounding if at all possible even more sensual than the music outside. The captain decides to take a seat on the pleasant looking couch facing the window-wall as it overlooks the passing by stars and planets. Its futile trying to block out the pleasure sounds floating in the air as the other bodies in the room recieve their satisfaction. The best he can do is keep his eyes from wandering until he reaches his seat.

 

♃

 

In all honesty he has no idea how this is going to turn out. 

 

Ever since the first night he watched the show he was absolutely captivated by a single individual. The second night he caught the gaze of the boy and a feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, only intensifying every time he can visit.  _ It’s him. _

 

Normally he would pass the situation off as something as trivial as momentary horniness, the look the boy gave him as simple lust or desire. Afterall Chanyeol is an attractive man, a dying breed and not just a face that fades into the background. Almost everyone in this galaxy and every other has heard his name.  _ Hes notorious.  _

 

As he waits for this stranger his mind gets lost in the blur of absinthe. A pleasant heat thrumming under his skin. 

 

Pulled from his daze only when a hand drags across his shoulders from behind and his stranger comes into view standing before him. If he didn't know any better he’d think there was a malfunction with the oxygen system on the ship as his breath is cut from his lungs at the close sight of the tall blonde boy.  _ Ethereal.  _

 

The boy momentarily blocks out the light emanating from the window before he slips onto the sofa beside Chanyeol. 

 

“I was wondering if you’d ever come” a soft voice coats the air and Chanyeol can hear the innocent longing in the boy’s sweet voice. 

 

Chanyeol turns to him then. “I wasn’t sure at first” is all he says back surveying the creature before him. 

His skin looks almost sparkly as if it were made of millions of crushed diamonds, pale and elegant iridescent scales in some spots. A broad frame but all the sleek lines and litheness of the dancer he is. Chanyeol wants to die. Being able to see his peachy pouty lips, regal cheekbones, sharp brows and captivatingly calculative blue eyes. Pointed ears and silvery white locks top it all off. 

 

He looks every bit like a model on a magazine cover, someone that people write poetry and heartbreak love songs about. Chanyeol loves it, but he can see through it. Underneath all that showbiz glam and sex appeal is just a lonely boy. It’s what he saw the first time. It’s what he sees now staring back at him. 

 

And as his eyes venture over the boy Chanyeol drinks in the bubblegum pink body harness strapped from his neck crisscrossing and connecting with silver heart links all the way down to clutch his mid thighs. The only other things the boy wears are baby blue cotton panties and a bust cropped hoodie. Chanyeol feels his mouth go dry. 

 

The boy appears to have no qualms about letting chanyeol ogle him for a minute, in fact Chanyeol catches the faintest hints of a blush high on the boys cheeks. 

 

“My name is Sehun, Oh Sehun” the blonde says shyly. 

 

“Space pirate Captain Callisto, at your service” Chanyeol winks at the boy.

 

“I know who you are, who doesn’t?” Sehun says with a quiet politeness.

 

“Are you afraid?” Chanyeol asks expression schooled. Sehun eyes him up and down again, eyes catching the metal glint of the knives strapped to his outer thighs before they meet his again. 

 

“Perhaps?” Sehun says with uncertainty as if he’s not really sure just how he should feel about the pirate.

 

Chanyeol hums in response, eyes narrowing in contemplation. “Well rest assured I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

Suddenly curious about something he asks, “how old are you exactly?”

 

“In earth years I just had my 20th birthday” Sehun says fiddling with his sweater cuffs.

 

“You’re just a baby then, earth or not” Chanyeol blanches watching as the boy in front of him noticeably blushes this time. 

 

“I’m not a baby. I do many things babies don’t do. You’ve only had the pleasure of witnessing one of them.” Sehun huffs,  _ like a baby _ . 

 

“Mmmhmm.” Chanyeol just scrutinizes him with his heavy garnet irises. Sehun squirms and springs off the couch. 

 

Chanyeol panics for a moment thinking the boy is bothered enough to leave, but instead he pulls open a small drawer of an end table and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a pink lighter. 

 

Pretty boyish fingers pluck a stick from the package and slide it between peach lips before flicking the lighter.

 

“Come here” Chanyeol interrupts. Sehun stops what he’s doing and approaches Chanyeol standing before him on the sofa. A firm hand grasps a strap of his harness and yanks him down into the mans lap. 

 

Sehun just stares at him with the cigarette hanging from his lips before his fingers pluck it out. “I can’t smoke this if it isn’t lit” he says pouting. 

 

“Shhh.” Chanyeol takes the cigarette from Sehun’s fingers into his own and wedges it between those sinfully peachy petals. With the boy settled on his lap he leans a bit closer. “Ready?” Chanyeol warns more than asks, and he blows against the end of the cigarette as it glows to life with a flicker of ember and Sehun inhales. 

 

Quickly spitting out the smoke Sehun gapes at him. “So it’s true then?” 

 

“What is?’ Chanyeol plays dumb.

 

“You have abilities” Sehun fills in. 

 

“Maybe…” Chanyeol answers noncommittally swiping the cigarette from Sehun. 

 

He takes a drag and is surprised as the smoke enters his lungs. “What are these?” he asks around the exhale. 

 

Sehun laughs revealing a beautiful smile, every tooth after his cuspids both top and bottom are sharp to a point. Chanyeol finds it shockingly charming.  _ Like a little baby shark. _

 

“They’re just vanilla flavored herbal cigarettes, I didn’t want to smoke anything else.” He takes a long drag from it and holds it before blowing it into Chanyeol’s face. Vanilla definitely suits the boy. Once the smoke clears Chanyeol has a steady look. Sehun squirms as he feels the knives strapped to Chanyeol's thighs dig into his own. 

 

He clambers off the man’s lap and goes to finish his cigarette by the window. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just takes in the view of Sehun. And his way too perfect ass.  _ Seriously  _ this kid is gonna kill him. 

 

The air is different when Sehun comes back to put the butt in an ash ray, and it’s not just the scent of vanilla. 

 

Sehun comes before him once again, this time kneeling down on the plush carpet. “Can I?” he gestures to the knives. 

 

Chanyeol nods his head before those same pale fingers unclip each set of knives from either side before placing them on the ground next to him. Finding his place on the man’s lap once again he reaches for the black hat next, gently tossing it on the floor as well. 

 

Sehun doesn’t meet his eyes, until warm hands grasp his hips. He stares into those garnet eyes looking every bit like a lost little boy. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything” Chanyeol asures him. 

 

“But this is what you came here for isn’t it? You’re a paying customer” Sehun murmurs.

 

“You feel a lot more special to me than that” Chanyeol says, fiery eyes observing as a flash of something pleasant blinks across the boys features.

 

“Your words are sweet” Sehun simpers. “But what if I want to?” he asks finally looking up at Chanyeol. The man bites his bottom lip. 

 

“Then if you’re comfortable we can,” he answers “and if you change your mind then we can stop.” 

 

Sehun gives a little nod. “Can I undress you?” he asks shyly. Chanyeol can’t believe he’s seeing the boy like this, so different from how he is on stage so different from someone who sleeps with people all the time. 

 

“If you wish.”

 

Sehun scoots off his lap and leaves room for the man to stand. 

 

The first thing to go is the captain’s jacket, Sehun’s awkwardness shines through but the item ends up on the floor. 

 

“Your boots?” Sehun asks. Chanyeol toes them off bringing them just a bit closer in height.

 

Sehun puffs his cheeks eyeing the captain’s billowy blouse. Slowly he grasps the hem and pulls it higher until Chanyeol has to pull it over himself. Sehun visibly reddens at the sight of so much meaty muscle and naked skin. His eyes take in every tattoo and scar before looking away. Not daring to look the pirate in the eye.

 

Sehun pulls at the laces of the top of Chanyeol’s pants and prays he’s wearing underwear. Chanyeol sees him hesitate though and that’s the final piece of evidence.

 

“You’ve never done this before have you?” Chanyeol says calmly, knowingly. 

 

Sehun’s hands drop from his waist and he stares at his own pink painted toes. “No, maybe not.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Chanyeol asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because I don’t want you to think I’m a child.” Sehun replies face stern now.

 

“Look at me” Chanyeol nudges Sehun’s chin, “I know you’re not a child, look at you for heaven’s sake! But you have to be honest with me otherwise this isn’t going to work.”

 

Sehun finds himself unable to pull away from Chanyeol’s gaze. “Okay.”

 

“Good boy.” The captain’s voice comes out a low timbre that has Sehun shiver and flush red- probably all over. 

 

The man’s lips curl into a dangerous smirk with the newfound information. 

 

Sehun rips his gaze away and gently tugs at the trousers hanging on the man’s hips. He moves with the pulling motion kneeling and is met with the very obvious lack of underwear.  _  Fuck.  _ Instead his eyes are met with a very real, very life size cock. It’s not hard yet -Sehun wonders if he should be relieved or offended- and it’s still obviously a monster. Sehun tries not to gulp. Instead he busies himself with helping Chanyeol step out of the pants. All the while he can feel Chanyeol’s unwavering burning gaze. 

 

Sehun kneels there and takes a breath mentally preparing himself for what is to come. Psyching himself up a little, letting himself feel the simmering edge of heat creep into his body. 

 

He doesn’t look up right away. With curious hands he clutches Chanyeol’s legs just before the kneecap and slowly slides upward to his thighs, back down and back up twisting this time to get a better feel of the serious thigh muscles happening. He stops with his hands grasping the backs of the man’s thighs, that’s when he looks up. And god does it shake him to the core. 

 

Chanyeol’s red eyes burn into him with a hungry dominating hold. Sehun crumbles like a cookie. The boy leans in and rests his face against the captain’s thigh looking to him. Chanyeol raises a hand and drags his fingers through blonde strands, grazing the scalp. Sehun pushes his face into Chanyeol more, closing his eyes and inhaling. After a moment Chanyeol carefully tugs him back just enough. 

 

“What do you want?” the words leave Chanyeol’s lips, Sehun only has one answer.

 

“To please you.”

 

Chanyeol lets go of his hair all together and instead offers a hand to help the boy stand. They make their way onto the couch, Sehun straddling the naked Captain. 

 

Like it’s their home Chanyeol’s greedy palms take their place on Sehun’s hips. The boy leaning forward, forehead touching forehead.

 

Chanyeol speaks first.

 

“We haven’t even done anything yet and I feel like I’m coming apart” warm breath leaves the man’s lips.

 

Sehun doesn’t think he can speak so he just leans down and kisses Chanyeol’s jaw before sitting back to look at him. He places his palms on a warm chest.

 

The captain looks at him. “Are you ready?” he just wants to be sure.

 

Sehun nods. 

 

“Then do you mind if I kiss you baby?” Chanyeol muses.

 

Sehun makes a noise of affirmation in his throat. 

 

Chanyeol pulls him closer, hands at his lower back. Sehun squeezes his eyes shut. Their lips meet in a simple press that has Sehun parting his own at the soft embrace. Chanyeol doesn’t move, seeing what the other will do. Sehun’s hands creep up from his chest to around his neck until his fingers weave into the hair at his nape. The boy presses their lips together again, the next with an open mouth, another and by the third Chanyeol is reciprocating. Sehun finds particular interest in playing with the captain’s lip ring. 

 

After that Chanyeol doesn’t hold back lips kissing feverishly with want. The older slips his tongue into Sehun’s mouth letting it explore the wonderfully sharp teeth, the boy grinds his hips at the new sensation. Chanyeol groans. 

 

The pair keep kissing, Chanyeol wanting the younger to unwind and feel more comfortable, get turned on before anything escalates. 

The kissing becomes push and pull, Chanyeol will relax and do less letting Sehun dominate his lips and mouth then Sehun lures Chanyeol in for more until the older ravishes him. They decide to break apart for a few breaths before Chanyeol moves to attack the exposed parts of Sehun’s pretty neck. 

 

The boy releases a litany of tiny gasps and tugs on Chanyeol’s hair as the man makes a meal of him. Hot swollen lips caress Sehun’s neck leaving tender love bites and sloppy kisses until they reach collar bones, nipping and sucking. Sehun wines when the man doubles back sucking along the column of his throat, taking no mercy on his adams apple. The boy melting, like sugar in the rain. 

 

“I. love. those. pretty. sounds. you. make. princess” Chanyeol punctuates with a trail of kisses. Sehun feels something curl in his stomach again at the term of endearment. 

 

Chanyeol stops with a final peck on the boy’s lips. When he pulls back Sehun looks every bit like the baby boy Chanyeol wants to call him. His full lips are still swollen from kissing, eyes glazed over in pleasure and neck a beautiful blotchy mess from all of Chanyeol’s work.  _ Fuck.  _

 

They just kind of sit for a minute still catching their breath. Sehun gets wandering fingers and begins to play with the man’s nipples. 

 

Chanyeol sucks in a breath, resting his head back as the soft textured pads of Sehun’s fingers massage and tweak his nipples. He almost chokes when a warm mouth suctions itself to a tender bud taking no mercy, licking and nibbling. Sehun only stops when he’s satisfied with both sides and Chanyeol has a stern grip on his hips breathing raggedly. 

 

“Did I do well?” he asks unsure if he overstepped or Chanyeol didn’t enjoy it. 

 

“Shit angel you did so well, I thought I died for a second there” the man praises. “In fact I think you deserve a reward kitten” he says affirming. Sehun’s body trills with a wave of excitement.  _ He was good, now he’s getting a reward. _

 

“Can you move over there and ly on your tummy for me?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Yes captain” Sehun complies cheekily. It goes straight to Chanyeol’s cock, twitching. 

 

Chanyeol stares down at the boy spread out for him, the most exquisite specimen he’s ever laid eyes on.  _ Let’s go to work. _

 

He slides his palms up the boys thighs squeezing just before the curve of his ass cheeks. Sehun lets out a subdued moan. Bracing the curve he cups the ample amount of plump tissue pushing up and squeezing before letting it release into a satisfying jiggle. He does that a few more times varying in pressure, just kneading the boys ass like a ball of dough receiving more pleasured sounds from Sehun’s lips. 

 

“Do you mind if I get rid of your underwear baby?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Chanyeol lets his hand heat up for a moment then pulls the blue underwear into his grasp singeing it clean off. He tosses the scraps to the floor.

 

He hesitates for a second, “Hunnie can I try something? You can tell me right away to stop.”

 

“Go ahead” Sehun utters. 

 

“Okay we’re gonna have to move positions.”

 

Chanyeol sits back on the couch and gets Sehun to kneel over his lap, ass in the air face in the couch. The boy relieved Chanyeol can’t see his blushing nervous face. 

 

First just to let him know he’s there Chanyeol rubs a cheek. “Ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

Chanyeol pulls back a bit and releases his hand against the smooth skin creating a smack. It really wasn’t very hard, he gives one to the other side. Kicking it up a notch he instills more force getting a louder smack and a pretty pink color on the cheek, he does the other side. One more time he scales it up a bit, pulling back and coming down harder.  _ Smack.  _

 

“Mmmm” Sehun wines out, shifting a little. 

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yeah” Sehun mewls. 

 

Chanyeol does the other cheek but still has one more trick up his sleeve. He lets his palm warm once again although much much less warm than it was for burning the underwear off. He reels back and comes down with a resounding clap on Sehun’s ass. 

 

“Ahhhhh” Sehun moans wiggling his hips, “again, please.”

 

“Mmm Sehunnie you’re being so good for me.”

 

Chanyeol complies decorating both sides in reddening hand prints. He doesn’t want to hurt the boy so he decides to stop after a few more. 

 

“No, please it feels good, I like it, just two more a little harder” Sehun begs shaking his butt a little. 

 

“Alright, then no more baby I don’t want it to be too much.” 

 

So Chanyeol does, hand ready. It comes down just a bit harder and this time Sehun lets out a throaty moan. When Chanyeol does the other side, his palm meeting rosy skin Sehun’s knees give out and he lets out an even more desperate moan. Chanyeol can definitely feel the boy’s hard cock against his thighs.

 

Sehun gets himself back up knowing he gets no more spanks. He turns to Chanyeol with pink cheeks and a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. The boy must notice because he brings a sleeve up to wipe it away. 

 

Now that he’s standing Chanyeol has full view of his princesses cock, hard and blushing red to the tip. When Sehun notices Chanyeol staring he slides his arm in front, sleeve blocking the raw view. 

 

Slinking forward Sehun drapes himself on Chanyeol briefly to steal some sloppy kisses, breath hitching when his erection brushes against Chanyeol’s skin. After pulling away a bit he slides down to kneel on the floor, those killer thighs caging his waist. 

 

Sehun stares up at Chanyeol through his lashes, shocking blue eyes trained on the deep pools of red. 

 

“Can baby play now too?” Sehun implores. 

 

“Mmm.”

 

Sehun sits back, hands instantly palming at Chanyeol’s muscled thighs, cause like  _ Jesus.  _ Hands aren’t enough though and soon his lips are involved sucking and biting into the godly anatomy. 

 

When Chanyeol leans his head back the boy reaches for his semi hard cock, hand enclosing it beginning a generous stroke. Chanyeol’s hips twitch at the sudden attention and he looks down in time with Sehun pulling away from his thighs now. 

 

In a truly childlike manner the boy watches in obscene fascination as Chanyeol’s cock begin’s to stiffen with every stroke of his hand. The man has to bite his tongue when their eyes meet and he sees an unquenchable thirst in their depths. 

He lets a hand wander to play with Chanyeol’s balls and his head dips to lick over the crown. His tongue slicks the cock as he licks up the sides. It’s then that Chanyeol notes the subtle roughness to the boy’s tongue, a very delicate rough texture. 

 

With a plunge of courage Sehun pops the cock in his mouth grazing the roof as he avoids letting pointy teeth scrape the sensitive skin. Frankly he’s a bit surprised Chanyeol is letting him put his cock in his mouth. 

 

Figuring he can’t  _ really  _ mess this up unless he bites Chanyeol’s dick off he feels better and begins sucking. The blonde boy meets Chanyeol’s eyes, juicy cock straining against is lips as he tries to stuff his mouth full. Bobbing up and down is a wet affair, each suck making a sound that goes straight to his own neglected cock. 

 

Chanyeol’s hand caresses his cheek and pulls at the strands of his hair. Sehun never feels more accomplished than when Chanyeol moans for him. 

 

“Shit baby you’re doing so well. Your pretty little mouth working so hard around my cock. Such a good boy” Chanyeol praises in a strained voice. 

 

Sehun welcomes the heat that floods him with the compliments and it has him moaning around the cock hitting the back of his throat. 

 

The cock leaves his mouth when he can’t take it anymore, mouth exhausted from being stretched open and his body so turned on he can’t function, begging to be touched. 

 

“Please Captain, make me feel good” the boy pleads. 

 

Chanyeol wastes no time hurrying to prep Sehun before they both implode. The younger whining at the intrusion but eventually accustomed to it as Chanyeol’s fingers scissor him open. 

 

When he’s ready they get off the couch and stand in front of the window. In one final effort to make the slide easier Chanyeol squirts a puddle of lube on everything. Sehun braces one hand on the glass while the other holds apart his ass cheeks, leg cocked out to the side. Chanyeol holds a hip as he guides his throbbing cock into Sehun’s tight heat pausing when the boy whimpers. 

 

“I’m sorry baby, just give it a minute, you’re doing so well for me. I’ll make you feel good, I promise” Chanyeol assures the younger. 

 

He’s able to push in all the way, Sehun bracing both hands on the window as Chanyeol holds his leg up. 

 

Everything is just slow at first, Chanyeol pulling his cock out until it catches on the puckered rim then pushes back in. Just until Sehun is comfortable. 

 

Soon he becomes needy and starts pushing back on Chanyeol’s cock. 

 

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me Captain? I’ve been a good boy right?” Sehun implores almost desperately. 

 

“Of course Hunnie, you’ve been such a good boy” the rest of the answer he receives in the form of Chanyeol pressing their bodies impossibly close, slipping two fingers into his baby’s mouth and pistoning his hips into the boy’s tight hole. 

 

Soon their moans are most constant sound in the room as most of the other patrons have left by now. The wet fingers in the boy’s mouth are removed in favour of hearing the sweet sounds full force. 

 

The sound of Sehun’s ass cheeks squelching against his cock only has Chanyeol pounding into him harder and Sehun feels each bludgeoning hit to his prostate. The boy just wails in pleasure. 

 

“Look at you baby, coming undone so beautifully for me”

 

“Aaaaah I need to cum, please make me cum” Sehun pleads cock sliding against his stomach and the glass with the help of precum.

 

And with the words of Chanyeol’s husky, sexed out voice in his ear “Cum for me angel” he does. 

 

“Aaaa- Captainnn” Sehun moans. Cock twitching, as his cum pumps out shooting up the glass in thick pearlescent spurts. 

 

The clench of Sehun’s ass combined with his desperate moan are enough for Chanyeol and he cums hotly into his ass filling it to the brim. When he pulls out Sehun’s wrecked pink hole winks at him as cum seeps out. 

 

They should clean up really but Chanyeol has just enough strength to drag them back to the couch before they both collapse boneless against it. Now it’s just their quiet huffs of breath that fill the air. Chanyeol holds the exhausted boy against his chest.

 

Before he even realizes he’s asking the words leave Sehun’s mouth. “Would you keep me? As your treasure, take me away from this place, this life. Show me the galaxy?” 

 

Chanyeol’s tired voice meets him in return. “Nothing sounds better. Our first date can be on Callisto”

 

“I thought that was your name?” 

 

“My pirate name. It’s Park Chanyeol actually, but that’s supposed to be a secret.” 

 

“Can I have a pirate name?” 

 

“Mmm you’ll be la Lune.”

 

Chanyeol goes silent and Sehun thinks the man has fallen asleep. He closes his eyes too drifting off with a warm heart. He’s going to be _ free.  _

 

Garnet orbs reopen to witness the utterly pure beauty placed upon him. Now in the dimness of the room the pure, untarnished skin glows to life with an illuminating sparkle. 

 

_ Ma petite lune _

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things:
> 
> -Chanyeol is part dragon that's where his abilities come from, he has also been alive for a very loooong time but he isn't immortal, his pirate name is after one of Jupiter's moons, which is where he lived after the earth was no longer inhabitable. He sailed the ocean tides as a pirate for many years before society advanced. He does have a ship and a crew i.e the rest of EXO.  
> -During an intergalactic war Earth's moon was destroyed, and Chanyeol who fell in love with the moon has been searching across the galaxy for it's equal. It just happens to come in the magnificent form of Oh Sehun.  
> -Chanyeol keeps his word and brings Sehun traversing through every galaxy with him as they find adventure and fall in love.


End file.
